mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple handheld devices
Apple handheld devices are programmable and portable hardware created by Apple. Over time, Apple introduced a mobile operating system known as iOS, and two new devices were produced: the iPad and the iPhone. iPod (Click Wheel) iPods with click wheels, which include the iPod classic and older generations of the iPod nano, are portable music players that also have the ability to play videos, display photos, and play games. These models were gradually displaced by Apple's own iOS devices, and as of 2015 have been completely discontinued. iOS-based devices iPod Touch The iPod Touch was introduced in 2007 as a low-cost, budget alternative to the iPhone. As it runs iOS, the same operating system as the iPad and iPhone, it can run largely the same apps. Nickelodeon has released multiple games for the platform, including many emulated games and certain original ones, including games from the Mitchell series.'' The iPod touch is currently in the 5th generation, featuring similar technical specifications to the iPad 2/iPhone 4S, but with the taller 4-inch display of the iPhone 5/5S. iPad The '''iPad' is a tablet computer. There are two basic model types: one with Wi-Fi capability and one with 3G capabilities, similar to the PlayStation Vita. A new, slimmer iPad which also added cameras, the iPad 2, was released in 2011. A third revision was released in March 2012 which features a Retina display and revised internal components, similar to the one seen on the iPhone 4 and subsequent models. This iPad's screen has a higher resolution than a standard 1080p HD monitor. This third generation model was further revised to contain more powerful A6X processors and a Lightning connectivity port, unofficially acknowledged as the 4th generation. A slimmer version of the iPad was released in 2013, called the iPad Air. The current iPad model is the iPad Pro, which added the Apple Pencil, an advanced stylus that only works on the iPad Pro models, and their Smart Keyboard alongside the iPad Pro. A slightly smaller model that still retains the screen size and aspect ratio is the iPad Mini. The original iPad mini did not feature a Retina display and used the same hardware as the iPad 2. Later generations of the iPad mini added the Retina display and Touch ID. iPhone The iPhone is a smartphone created by Apple. It was the first iOS device to be introduced (as a result, the earliest versions of iOS were called "iPhone OS"). Unlike the iPod touch and iPad, all generations of the iPhone have at least a built-in camera and a built-in microphone. The iPhone, while very similar in capabilities to the iPod touch, costs slightly more and features more powerful internal components. The iPhone is currently at the 10th generation, with the iPhone 8 and iPhone X List of Mitchell games on iOS devices *''Mitchell Van Morgan (formerly an emulation, now a full port similar to the 2011 Mitchell CD)'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' (formerly an emulation, now a full port similar to 2011 Mitchell CD) *''Mitchell Van Morgan CD'' *''Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing'' *''Mitchell 20th Anniversary'' (no longer available) *''Mitchell Jump'' *''Mitchell Dash'' *''Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed'' *''Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X'' *''Nicktoons Heroes'' Not all iOS devices are compatible with all of the games listed here. A good prerequisite to playing all of these games would be a 4th-generation iPod touch or newer, original iPad or newer, and an iPhone 4 or newer. The optimal devices for playing Mitchell games on iOS (with the best compatibility) seem to be the iPad 2, iPhone 4S, and iPod touch (5th generation) running iOS 6.x. Category:Handheld systems